Segunda versión de una historia ya contada
by MilyDepp
Summary: what if... que hubiera pasado si Jack Sparrow hubiera escapado del armario en otras circunstancias? pasen y lean :D
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Despues del inesparado regreso de alguien que habia estado muerto, !tenia que estar muerto! ella vio cuando  
Jack le disparó, como es eso posible? elizabeth aun no lograba etender los acontesimientos sucedidos  
recientemente, lo maté, como pude hacer eso, si el supiera que estoy realmente arrepentida de todo, de decirle  
que no lo sentia cuando en realidad lo sentia y mucho, estaba tan cansada, cansada de todo, su ojos le dolian, tanto  
llorar.

Elizabeth, no creo que seguir llorando sea la solucion a todo esto, no crees?-dijo tia dalma en un tono suave, temia  
que la chica comenzará a llorar denuevo, pero no lo izo y eso a alivió.

Lo se, pero me es inevitable y cabeza me da vueltas no para de pensar en- se calló al darse cuenta lo que diría, y se  
corrigió de inmediato - en el inesperado regreso se cierto capitan que deberia estar bien mueto, por así decirlo,  
ya que ahora no está tan muerto.

Ami no me tienes que mentir, pensabas en Jack verdad? - dijo muy tranquilamente

No! osea tenemos que rescatarlo y pienso y espero que todo salga como queremos -elizabeth amplio los ojos cuando  
ella se acerco y dijo casi en un suspiro " si quieres que yo creea eso, primero intenta ceerlo tu niña"- y se fue  
dejando a elizabeth sola en una de las habitaciones de la choza, sumida en sus pensamientos, en ese beso, ese beso tan  
embriagador y a la vez tan letal para el, para ambos, despues de ese beso elizabeth comenzó a sentir una extraña sesacion  
de no querer soltarlo mas de tenerlo cerca de ella !Elizabeth que estas diciendo estas loca, no, esto debe ser a  
que me siento culpable, solo eso!, pero porque ella no sentia eso, con lo besos de will, will? como pudo acerle eso a el,  
el amor de su vida, el amor de toda su vida, repetia esto tantas veces, que las palabras no carecian tener sentido para ella  
amor? ella sentia amor por will? claro que si, porque o si no, no se ubiera comprometido con el en primer lugar.  
-Bueno, ahora lo importante es que mañana, comezaremos nuestro viaje a singapur-dijo con una sonrisa quebrada, que despues de  
un momentos se transformaron es sollosos y un mar de lagrimas.

Dos semanas después...

Nunca pensaría terminar en este lugar, siempre creí que de alguna manera u otra escaparía de los tentaculos de Jones  
y de los de su mascota, pero no fue asi, el capitan Sparrow esta vez no pudo escapar de su enemigo...pero, ¿quien era  
verdaderamente su enemigo?-Un pequeño estremecimento en el barco izo que Jack despertara del tren de pensamientos que  
lo tenia desconsentrado -Valla, el perla se mueve- dijo en un desinterezado tono de voz, volviendo a tomar el libro y  
ojeandolo aunque en relidad no habia leido ninguna sola letra.  
No deberia hacerlo? -dijo una voz mucho mas que familiar, ya que era su propia voz.

_.Despues de su llegada al armario, Jack se veia rodeado de muchos Jacks, no sabia si era parte de su imaginacion, o  
era unos de los varios tormentos que tenia que sufrir en este lugar._

Jack cerró el libro, y se puso de pie, dirijió su mirada al otro Jack quien lo miraba con confucion -Pues si debiaria  
hacerlo, salvo por el peuqueño detalle de que, estamos en tierra, y al estar en tierra es muy poco probable, por no decir  
imposible de que el perla pueda moverse, por lo tanto el perla...no puede moverse-

Pero es problable capitan-dijo con mucho entusiasmo otro Jack que estaba en la puerta

No! no es probable-repetia mas así mismo mas que a los dos oyentes que estaban con el

Lo es-Dijo el primer Jack que habia hablado, el cual ahora estaba mirando muy atentamente el libro que antiguamente  
estaba ojeando su capitan.- Mirate no estas muerto, pero sin embargo no estas en el mundo de los vivos-

Si lo estoy, estoy muerto, y bien muerto.

No,no lo estas-le decia pero sin dejar de mirar el libro

!Si!, !si lo estoy, ella ma mató y el kraken me comió!-dijo ya muy enfurecido ya que, el otro él, no le prestaba atencion

Bueno...-comenzo hablar, pero estaba como distraido o quizas ordenando sus ideas- literalmente ella solo... te besó -dijo  
finalmente, y sastifecho de haber dicho exactemente lo que queria-

Me encadenó, por si no lo recuerdas compañero- se dirijió hacia el muy ironicamente, pero su cara fue de desconcierto  
ya que su otro yo no le prestaba la mas minima atención

Pero tu te liberaste, !pudiste haber arrancado!, y no me digas que no es así, porque el capitan sparrow siempre logra salidas  
fortuitas, pero no lo isite, y sabemos muy bien porque no fue así-ahora se encontraban frente a frente, mirandose intensamente,  
pensando que solo con mirarse podrian matarse, parecian que sacaban chispas de ellos...mientras que el otro Jack estaba sentado  
mirandolos, el cual estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pero igual queria detener la situacion, pero en un instante  
abrió los ojos con gran asomobro, como si ubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Para salvarla -Jack se dijo a si mismo, pero luego de un momento se dio cuenta de que no habia pensado eso, sino alguien lo habia dicho  
lo miro con asombro, o mas bien con espanto- La... quieres, por eso te duele tanto estar aquí capitan- terminó de decir muy sonrriente  
mientras el otro Jack que estaba discutiendo anteriormente con el habia desaparecido.

NOOO! ella es una perfida traidora, maldita mujerzuela-dijo Jack muy exaltado tomando el libro y lanzandoselo a su otro yo  
el cual desapareció, cayendo el libro al suelo- Yo no, no no-decia jack dirigiendose a su cama se recostó en ella y colocó una  
almuhada en su cara, apretandola cada vez mas, hasta que se resigno que no se ahogaria- Que estaras haciendo pequeña traidora-  
fue lo unico que dijo en un susurro apenas aludible, quedando sumido en un profundo sueño.

_

El atardecer ya era inminente los pocos rayos que caian sobre los barcos encallados en un puerto de singapur ya eran  
parte del pasado, la orcuridad se posaba sobre la ciudad, no se percibian personas y las pocas que se encontraban en  
el exterior ya comensaban a entrar rapidamente al interior de sus hogares, un pequeño bote se movia lentamente sobre  
las oscuras aguas de un pequeño rio, el cual pasaba al interior de la cuidad. Pequeñas rafagas de viento lograban que el  
bote avanzara un poco mas rapido, poco a poco las calles comenzaban a iluminarse con artificios provocados por pequeños  
traviesos que se divisaban corriendo en la lejania.

Una dulce voz al interior del bote comenzaba su cantico cuando ya estaba cerca de la orilla.

-Yo ho, todos junto la bandera la bandera izar...pillos y mendigos

Nunca moriran- pero las ultimas palabras no las habia terminado elizabeth, sino que un hombre que se encontraba en frente  
de ella junto con otros dos acompañantes, los que miraban de manera desafiante a la chica.

Es una cancion peligrosa -dijo con voz amenazante- para quien no conoce su significado, en especial una dama, mas si  
aquella dama esta sola.-dijo con un rastro de sarcasmo-

Que te hace pansar que está sola- aparecio otra voz la cual se izo mas perceptible cuando bajaba las escaleras, quedando  
en frente de los tres hombres.

La proteges?- le dijo subiendo el tono de voz y hacercandose a barbossa, cuando de un instante sintió un cuchillo rozando  
su cuello preparado para atacar- supones que requiero proteccion?- le dijo elizabeth, provocando que los dos acompañantes  
de aquel sujeto apuntaran sus pistolas contra ella.

Tu amo nos espera, y una muerte inesperada ensombreseria la reunion-agrego barbossa, y provocó que elizabeth alejara el  
cuchillo del asiatico. Y al mismo momento unos de sus hombre izo una señal de que guardaran silencio y se escondieran,  
ya que se acercaban soldados de la EITC. Los cuales al estar fuera de su alcanze, izo que el jefe del grupo  
de los asiaticos les mostrará el camino al lugar en donde se iniciaria una reunion con el Pirata Sao feng.

Despues de una larga conversacion, intentando convencer a Sao feng de que los ayudara con la busqueda de Jack, debido a  
que lo nesecitaban de vuelta porque este no habia entregado su pieza de ocho a un susesor al morir, y Cotler bekett ya  
habia tomado posesion del oceano, y por el mismo motivo no podria convocarse la hermandad si no traian a Jack de vuelta.  
Sao feng no queria aceptar el acuerdo con barbossa pero finalmente tuvo que aceptar ya que habian sido descubiertos por  
EITC, le izo entrega de un navio con tripulacion y las cartas de navegacion, para que pudieran ir al armario.

Ahora se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad, con navio, y las cartas, de camino a lo desconocido.

Una semana Habia transcurrido, desde su salida de singapur, las relaciones al interior del barco eran insostenibles,  
Barbossa y sus aires de grandeza, hacían que la tripulacion se ofuscara en mas de una ocación, sus peleas con Will  
eran cotidianos y Elizabeth se encontraba alejada de todos, barbossa con tal de molestarla tanto a ella como a Will  
le hacia agrios comentarios acerca la situacion de El muerto capitan y la chica.  
Quien apesar de haber estado muerto, Barbossa se puso al corriente muy rapidamente, fuera de que todo era bastante obvio,  
ya que gracias a la chica, el resto de la tripulacion decidió ir en busca de Jack, fuera de eso, la que antes era una  
feliz pareja, ahora con suerte cruzaban miradas durante el dia.

Ya era de Noche, habian logrado salir del mar congelado, ahora todos esperaban estar en la direcion correcta, que no  
se lograba determinar muy bien.

Elizabeth miraba perdidamente el oscuro mar que los bañaba y el cual gratamente estaba iluminado por estrellas y la  
luna llena, todo era tan hermoso, pero toda esas bellezas eran invisibles para que elizabeth lograra sacar aunque sea  
una sonrrisa, sino que de ella solo salian lagrimas y sollosos incontenibles, solo esperaba llegar a los confines  
de Jones y verlo, ver esa sonrrisa picara que siempre el le dirijia a ella, mirar sus intensos ojos, mas oscuros que su  
misma perla, la cual la bañaban en un familiar calor que le recorria el cuerpo y la hacia estremeserse ya que esos  
ojos podian ver atraves de ella como nadie, la hacian sentirse vulnerable, pero a la vez protegida. era una de las  
varias cosas que El capitan Sparrow influia sobre ella, y poder decirle que lo sentia y lo sentia mucho mas que mucho  
pero habia una cosa que ella no sentia y aunque ella se lo reprochara dia tras dia por admitir eso, debia ser sinsera  
consigo misma, aquel beso que no lo siente, que si fuera por ella le daria mil besos mas sin kraken sin nada solo el  
y ella, sin cosas de por medio. pero el mismo momento se sentía culpable, culpable por will, por sentir lo que siente  
por Jack, era una bomba dispuesta a estallar en cualquer momento, pero no haria nada inapropiado hasta verlo y hay  
veria su proximo paso a seguir.  
Ahora solo estaba hay, sola añorando que los dias o quizas horas que pasaran lo mas rapido posible, y ese beso tan lleno  
de pasion y a la vez de mucha dulzura, entrega, que hacia que ella fuera al cielo.- Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en  
los labios de ella, pero permanecia con los ojos cerrados, recordando, los dias soleados en el perla, pequeñas charlas  
llenas de sonrisas y propuestas sin sentido, la propuesta que le izo Jack, en ese momento lo tomó como una tonteria,  
pero ahora una perte de ella deceaba que no lo fuera-

Seguiremos ignorandonos?- la voz de will iso que abriera los ojos de mala gana, y su mirada se dirijiera a el

Cuando rescatemos a Jack todo estará bien- fue lo unico que elizabeth fue capaz de decir, quizas no era lo que debia  
haberle dicho, pero lo izo de todos modos. y volvio sus ojos al mar

Rescataré a Jack-Will dijo en un tono quebrado, que izo que el corazon de Elizabeth se encogiera de la culpa, lo  
miro tristemente, pero el envitó el contaco visual, esto izo sentir peor a la chica por lo que se retiro a otro  
lugar del barco, mientras Will quedo hay mas triste que Elizabeth, sabia que todo iba de mal en peor con ella  
y su despesperado intento de encontrar a Jack le hacia hervir la sangre. La espesa niebla desaparecia de a poco  
y Will amplio los ojos al ver lo que se encontraba en frente de ellos, de inmediato intentó alertar a la tripulacion  
pero en frente de el se encontraba tia dalma.

Por lo que mas deseamos, el costo que se debe pagar es alto- dijo tia dalma, y Will la miró y tambien pudo  
distinguir su collar que era el mismo que tenia Jones.

Will solo se dispuso a correr en direccion a Barbossa hasta que llego a el, y el mismo alboroto alertó a la  
tripulacion.

Barbossa Hay algo- dijo will

Si, perdidos al fin-agrego barbossa, a lo que will lo miró con confusion.

Que dijo? -añadió elizabeth con asombro.

Bueno tienes que perderte para encontrar un lugar perdido, de otro modo todos sabrian como encontrarlo.

Ganamos velocidad-afrimó Gibbs

Si-acató barbossa con una sonrrisa en su rostro

Will raidamente salio corriendo dando ordenes a la tripulacion, para que isieran dar vuelta el barco.

Noooo! paren todo!-barbosa ordeno en un gran grito -dejenlo correr a su destino

La tripulacion solo se dispuso a mirar el peligro inminente que los hacechaba cada segundo al ver  
que el barco se acercaba a una gran catarata.

Oh no- dijo raguetti en un tono nervioso.

Esto es imposible-agrego elizabeth quien se dirijio a barbossa

Nos condenaste- añadió desafiante

No me juzgues así, tal vez no salgamos con vida, y estas palabras sean las ultimas que oigas.

Todos estaban alterados moviendose de un lugar a otro asegurando el barco, ya que solo se encontraban  
a unos metros del abismo, ya tomandose firmemente de las cuerdas, el barco se encontraba inclinado  
y poco a poco iba bajando hacia la nada, solo gritos de temor se escuchaban,pero solo por un  
momento hasta que la oscuridad los encubrió y el silencio llego con ella.

to be continued...


	2. Capitulo 2

Jack se encontraba sentado en un cañón, mirando como su nueva tripulacion, trabajaban como si nada  
estuviese pasando, como si no supieran que estaban en tierra, bueno arena en esta ocacion.  
Ultimamente estar rodeado de el mismo lo hacia sentirse irreal, como si no fuese el mismo en realidad.  
Capitan!-dijo la copia de el quien lo miraba asombrado pero a la vez asustado.

Que pasó?-Jack se levanto y quedó frente a frente con sigo mismo.

Es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos-dijo apuntando con su mano hacia la direccion opuesta a Jack,  
lo que izo que Jack Jack se girara, logrando que quedara tan asombrado, incluso mas que su tripulacion.

¿Que se supone que es eso?- al ver un gran destello rojizo en la lejania y que cada vez se hacia mas  
intenso, una luz que era muy molesta, pero no era capaz de enceguecer a alguien.

!Que se yo!- dijo su otro yo- si tu no sabes, menos puedo saber yo- termino encogiendose de hombros.

Bueno, entonces abrá que ir a investigar- Jack se dispuso a tomar su cuerda para poder saltar.

¿Investigar?- Dijo unos de los Jacks que se encontraba hay entre la multitud y parecia muy nervioso.

Claro que si, yo te acompaño capitan- dijo muy alegre el Jack que estaba en frente de el anteriormente.

Puedo ir solo, no soy un niño- agregó enojado y saltó llegando al suelo, alejando la cuerda de su camino  
y disponiendose a caminar hacia el destello rojo que cada vez se hacia mas oscuro.

Caminaba a paso lento, pero luego de cinco minutos vio que estaba mucho mas cerca de aquel destello de  
lo que pensaba y a kilometros del perla, del que solo se lograba distinguir un pequeño punto en la lejanía,  
lo que ya era bastante raro de por si ¿como se alejó tan rapido el perla? bueno, todo en el armario era  
bastante raro, sin mencionar que el perla se encontraba en tierra.

Habia llegado y vio que el destello se encontraba a orillas del mar _¿mar? porfin aparecio el agua_. Pero  
logró ver que no solo era un destello, sino que habia algo mas como _¿será posible?_ como si ese destello  
lo emitiera algo o "alguien".

La luz roja ya no le molestaba. Sus ojos se habian acostumbrado a ella, y ya estaba a unos metros de la orilla,  
pero no sabia si continuar o no, _¿y si era Jones?, bueno nunca lo habia visto alrrededor de una luz roja y lo  
que sea que estaba hay, no parecia tener tentaculos, bueno el armario formaba parte de sus territorios, aquí  
quizas podia tomar cualquer forma, ¿perfectamente podria ser una trampa? para terminar de cavar su tumba, pero si  
ya estaba muerto, bueno segun su otro yo, no estaba tan muerto, y quizas ahora Jones queria terminar el trabajo.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se disiparon al escuchar una voz, esa voz, !Eso no... ¿como es posible estar escuachando  
presisamente !esa voz!?

Yo ho, yo ho, un gran pirata ser-decia aquella voz que provenia de la orilla, una voz tan dulce y angelical que no  
parecia de este mundo, pero no era el tono de voz ni nada por el estilo que la hacia tan especial, sino a quien  
correspondia aquella voz, lo que izo que Jack quedara sorprendido.

Casi imnotizado comenzó hacercarse a la orilla hasta quedar a solo un metro de la silueta la cual seguia cantando.

¿Como sabes esa cancion?-Interrumpió Jack, el cual estaba un poco asustado, si asustado de lo que podria encontrar.

No lo se-respondió aquella voz- Comenzé a cantarla cuando te hacercaste Jack Sparrow- y se dio vuelta.  
Jack no sabia si era una ilusion lo que que sus ojos estaban viendo, o verdaderamente estaba desquiciado.  
Como, podria ser que ella estuviera, hay, en frente de el, no sabia que hacer o decir.

¿Elizabeth?- dijo mas para asegurarse el, que preguntandole a ella.

Lamento decepcionarte, pero no!- dijo la chica la cual dejó de emitir el destello rojizo.

Jack la miro detenidamente, y vio que ella tenia razon, no era elizabeth, su lizzie, se lograba distinguir claramente,  
bueno no tan claramente, ya que el rostro era el mismo, solo que el cabello era rojo al igual que sus ojos, los cuales  
eran totalmente inexpresivos.

Si eso supuse- Agregó Jack mas tranquilo, pero aun un poco desconcertado al ver el gran parecido.

Bueno ,creo que tu eres el responsable de que me vea así- dijo con una sonrisa ironica.

¿Yo? ¿que tengo que ver yo contigo?-protestó Jack

Lo que susede es que yo adopto la forma de la persona amanda, de quien se encuentre en frente de mi- Dijo la mujer  
muy sonriente.

Jack quedó blanco y boqueabierto, se sintió desnudo en frente de aquella mujer que se parecia mucho a Lizzie.

Yo lo sabia!- Jack miró sobre su hombro y vio a su otro el, el cual se reia a carcajadas.

!No no es cierto!- Jack quedó en frente de el, mirandolo de manera amenzadora.

¿Que haces?- preguntó la chica, la cual se extrañó al ver que aquel sujeto hablaba solo.

Nada- le volvio la mirada de ella-y lo que te dije es que no, no la amo, yo no amo a nadie, ademas no puedo amar  
a alguien que odio-terminó solemnemente y satifecho por lo que dijo, que aunque no era cierto, no queria que ella  
supiera nada de el.

Bueno del odio al amor hay solo un paso -añadió la chica reprimiento la risa.

¿Como sea, que es lo que quieres?- un poco enojado por la ironia de aquella mujer.

Vengo a buscarte- dijo mas seria-bueno si quieres, todo depende de la desicion que tomes.

¿Buscarme? -dijo incredulo

Noooooo! -dijo el otro jack tristemente- como te vas a ir si apenas comenzaba la diversion.

!Puedes explicarme, porque la verdad no entinendo absolutamente nada!-agregó exasperado, pero a la vez muy interesado  
en lo que le podria decir aquella mujer tan extraña.  
Llevarme, ¿A donde?, ¿una decision?, quizas definitivamente me voy a morir. analizaba preocupado.

Bueno, mi nombre no es elizabeth, sino que es Morgana y soy una diosa, encargada de transportar a las almas a su morada  
definitiva, este puede ser el cielo o el infierno.- dijo muy amablemente

¿Osea tu me vienes a dar la bienbenida al infierno?-añadió funciendo el ceño

Jajaja no, bueno eso depende de ti, además, ¿como sabes que irás al infierno? eso no tienes como saberlo.

¿Que depende de mi?- añadió interesado, porque definitivamente, cualquer oferta era mas tentadora que una recepcion  
de bienvenida al infierno, y el diablo invitandolo a su nueva morada.

Mira, tu estas aquí pero, no en alma, sino tambien con el cuerpo, y nose porque Jones quiso tenerte asi. Para causar  
alboroto quizas, como siempre. Bueno por la misma razón, tengo una segunda opcion.

¿Puede aver una oportunidad de volver?-preguntó Jack casi por impulso, y un poco entusiasmado de que existiera tan  
posibilidad.

No, osea si, pero no a "este" mundo especificamente, al ahora.

¿Como?-volvio a fruncir el ceño- !Ahora si que no estoy entendiendo absolutamnete nada!- añadió un tanto molesto.

Ni yo -agregó su otro yo, el cual seguia hay escuchando atentamente la conversacion.

Puedes volver, pero no al presente porque en este estas muerto, ni al pasado, porque no pueden existir dos Jack Sparrow,  
solo al futuro, en el que nadia te reconocerá, iniciaras una nueva vida, pero ese futuro pueder ser un tanto cercano,  
o pueder ser muy lejano.

Oh!, bueno al infierno disinitivamente no quiero ir, eso está mas que claro.

Entonces, ¿tomas la otra opcion? reafirmó la mujer

Si la segunda opcion está mejor, pero, ¿puedo llevarme el perla?- el cual era el unico recuerdo latente que tendria  
del pasado y del presente, y tenerlo seria muy bueno.

Lo lamento, pero no se puede. Pero debes decirme que futuro quieres.

Jack tenia la mirada perdida, la idea de una nueva vida, sin su perla y ahora para siempre, ademas sin nadie conocido,  
sin Elizabeth para siempre, ya no era tan tentadora, pero quizas era lo mejor, ella no lo amaba ni nada por el estilo,  
y el el no debia, !Si definitivamente seria lo mejor para todos, y Elizabeth con el querido William vivirian felices  
para siempre sin el!.

Lejano, muy lejano y si se puede algo mas que eso, que así sea- dijo casi en sun susurro.

Muy bien, pero puedo preguntar ¿porque tan lejano?-preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

Es lo mejor para todos- dijo mirando al mar

¿Y como sabes que es mejor para todos?-volvió a preguntar la mujer.

Digamos que solo lo se- y le dirijió una sonrisa picara, pero esa misma sonrisa se tranformó en una sonrisa rota.-  
¿Puedo despedirme del perla?.

Claro-dijo la mujer-cierra los ojos, y el los cerró despues escucho que lo abriera y prosedió a abrirlos lentamente,  
cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en la cubierta del perla.

Eso fue rapido, em, voy a mi cabina y vuelvo.- dijo alejandose camino a las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta, y vio todo levemnete iluminado. Se sentó en su escritorio, vio una botella de ron, la descorchó y bebió  
un poco. ¿Habrá sido la mejor decision?, pensó Jack a sus adentros, - pues claro que si, pero si no estaba tan muerto,  
¿eso significa que personas no muertas podrian venir aqui?, si, podria ser una posibilidad, pero incluso si eso fuera  
así, el no podia volver, así que no tenia otra opcion, fuera del infierno, pero era algo que claramente no queria.

Así que sin pensarlo tomó un papel y una pluma y comenzó a escribir muy rapidamente, estaba consentrado en las palabras  
que iba a colocar en la hoja, hasta que finalmente terminó, tomó una navaja y cortó algo que tenia puesto en la cabeza.  
y lo dejó dentro de uno de los cajones, tomó el papel, lo dobló y lo dejo tambien en el mismo cajon, tomo el ultimo  
sorbo de ron y lo dejo en el mismo cajón pero este no se pudo cerrar asi quedó semi abierto.

Se levantó y se dispuso volver a cubierta y vio que aquella mujer aun lo esperaba.

Toda la tripulación de Barbossa habia logrado llegar con vida a la orilla, aunque el barco no pudo resistir y quedó  
totalmente destruido.  
Elizabeth lentamente salia del agua, junto con Gibbs y Will, miró la desolada tierra que tenian en frente de ellos, el  
cual no habian rastros del perla, ni de su capitan.

Aqui no esta Jack...Aqui no hay nadie- dijo elizabeth un poco enojada.

Está aqui,-agregó Barbossa- Davy Jones siempre conserva lo que quiere.

Y que importa -dijo Will un poco enojado- estamos aqui por ti igual que Jack.

El querido Jack está cerca de aquí- agregó tia dalma con una sonrisa- Puedo sentirlo.

¿Estas listo? La diosa le preguntó a Jack, el cual estaba el timon firmemente, como si se fuera a arrancar.

Dio un suspiro ahogado -Si, lo estoy-

Bueno- dijo con una sonrisa, y comenzó a emitir nuevamemnte esa luz roja el cual estaba cubriendo completamente a Jack,  
la mujer comenzó a decir palabras en otra lengua desconocida para Jack, ambos comenzaron a Flotar.  
Cierra los ojos esto erá un poco movido- A lo que Jack cerró los ojos, y lo unicó que sintió fue un inmenso frio que  
calaba hasta los huesos, y despues como la oscuridad lo arrastraba a un abismo desconocido, y junto con el un gran destello  
rojo.

Todos caminaban sin un rumbo, solo seguian a Tia dalma, hasta que un gran destello rojo los cegó por unos segundos,  
cuando lograron recuperar la vision, vieron algo que los dejó atonitos.

¿El perla? -dijo Gibbs incredulo- ¿ en Tierra?

Esto es imposible-agregó Will quien miraba el barco con la boca abierta

Porfin- dijo elizabeth lo mas seria y enojada que podia aparentar, pero su corazon rapidamente comenzó a latir tan rapido q  
que pensó que en cualquer momento podia salir del pecho. Oh! Jack al fin podre decirte toda la verdad. Y con una pequeña  
sonrisa se dirigió al perla lo mas rapido que pudo a reencontrarse con el querido capitan.

To be continued...


	3. Capitulo 3

Ola a todos, estoy feliz de estar nuevamente publicando una historia ya que la vez anterior, no termine la otra historia pensaba terminarla pero (jajajaj siempre hay un pero e.e) se me perdio mi cuderno donde tenia la historia y la verdad no me acordaba de como seguía así que la dejé, si algun momento decido continuarla les avisaré, por el momento nada de nada. :D muy feliz de volver a fan fiction y de verdad espero terminar esta historia que le agarré cariño ñ.ñ nos vemos (=

Ni piratas del caribe, ni sus personajes me pertenecen( salvo kate y cristina, ellas son mias jajajaja)

_Jack? Donde estas?_ -preguntaba curiosa Elizabeth, quien miraba a todas partes del perla, pero nada, así que se dirigió a las escaleras.

_Tiene que estar en su cabina_ pensó la muchacha. Llegó a la puerta pero no sabia si abrirla o no, tenia un poco de miedo a la reacción que podría tomar él al verla, nuevamente, quizás estaba enojado, o peor que eso, la odiara por haberlo encadenado. Su corazón se encogía al pensar eso. Colocó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente la habitación estaba oscura así que no lograba ver muy bien.

¿Jack?- volvió a repetir la chica, pero nada se escuchó, pero vio que la pieza poco a poco se iluminaba con una luz roja muy suave, y logró ver que esa luz alguien la emitía, cuando algo increíble pasó.

Jack- dijo Elizabeth, mirando a quien estaba hay, con ella

Oh!- fue lo único que dijo quien estaba en frente de ella

Vinimos a rescatarte... Jack yo, lo lamento tanto, perdóname por favor- dijo desesperada y se lanzo a los brazos de el- pensé que no te volvería a ver -rió fuera de sí- pero estas aquí- y comenzó a llorar. pero a la vez se reía.

Eres Elizabeth verdad?- dijo el, dejando a la chica desconcertada, por haberle hecho esa pregunta.

Si soy Elizabeth- dijo ella sin entender mucho la situación.

Es que lo que pasa, es, que yo, yo no soy Jack, lo siento- dijo un poco triste por el rostro que apareció en la muchacha.

!Como que no eres Jack!, ¿que clase de broma esta?- dijo secándose las lagrimas y frunciendo el ceño.

Mírame bien, mis ojos-dijo acercándola a el, y Elizabeth lo miró, había algo extraño en el, sus ojos, no eran negros, sino,_ ¿rojos? como es eso posible_ pensó ella, al igual que su pelo que también era rojo, ella se alejó de el rápidamente.

¿Quien eres?- dijo asustada

Soy morgana, y... él, se fué- Dijo muy seria.

¿Que le hisiste?- dijo muy enojada sacando una pistola y apuntándole con ella

! Cálmate!, no le hise nada,el tenia que seguir su camino, no podía seguir aquí, lo lamento- termino la mujer

¿Se fue?, ¿adonde se fue?, ! explícame que no entiendo, a no ser que quieras esta bala en tu cabeza!- dijo Elizabeth muy enojada.

No me amenaces con eso chiquilla a no ser que de verdad quieres que me enoje contigo.

Paso un momento de silencio hasta que alguien decidió hablar

El se fue a un futuro muy lejano de este, porque no puede regresar al presente y al pasado, y porque tampoco quiso liberar su alma.

¿Que tan lejano?- se dispuso a preguntar Elizabeth la cual parecida asustada, _Jack se fué, !oh no!, !no pude decirle que lo sentia no pude disculparme!, no pude decirle que lo a_

¿Elizabeth?

¿que tan lejos?-volvió a preguntar pero la verdad no estaba concentrada en la conversación.

-Mas de 300- con la mirada concentrada en el piso

¿300 que?- preguntó Elizabeth mirando a la mujer, ahora si preocupada por lo que dijo

Años-terminó Morgana

Definitivamente, el viaje fué mas extraño de lo que pensaba, Jack despertó a orillas de una paya, pero aun así muy mareado,por lo que volvió a dormir.

Las horas pasaron y Jack aun no despertaba.  
Justo en ese momento dos chicas caminaban por la playa y vieron a un hombre tendido en la arena, el cual parecía herido,fueron rápidamente donde él, al estar ya al lado de Jack se dieron cuenta que el hombre estaba sangrando,y posiblemente una roca le golpeo en la cabeza.

Que haremos?- dijo cristina, la cual era una joven morena, y de cabellos oscuros y era la mas joven del las dos.

Ayudarlo por supuesto, llama a la ambulancia le replico katerine, quien era la otra chica la cual era muy bella y delgada de cabellos castaños y ojos de color azul.-!Ahora cristi!

Si, si.

Kate miraba al extraño, el cual permanecía en un sueño profundo, rompió un pedazo de su blusa y los colocó en la cabeza de Jack.

Listo -dijo cristina- estarán aquí en unos minutos, kate! alo...planeta llamando a katerine.

Ha! si te escuche!- y volvió a mirar al hombre herido.

Valla no me había dando cuenta es que un hombre muy guapo-dijo cristina muy entusiasta

Cristi- le replicó kate- por favor no es hora para tus comentarios.

Bueno bueno,pero yo lo vi primero, así que cuando despierte conoceré mas de este guapetón.

Kate solo rodó los ojos y aun tenia al hombre en sostenido en sus piernas, aunque no era apropiado su amiga tenia razón ese hombre era muy guapo, era como extraño, uf! claro kate no lo conoces.

Ya llegó- cristina fue a la ambulancia y le dijo a los paramedicos donde estaba el herido, lo colocaron en la camilla y rápidamente lo trasladaron a la ambulancia.

Y quien irá con el- dijo el paramedico

Yo- cristina respondió entusiasmada- ¿no te molesta verdad kate?

No claro que no, yo te sigo en la moto, adiós nos vemos allá.

La ambulancia se fue y kate fue en busca de su moto, se subió y fue rápidamente al hospital.

Kate en tan solo unos minutos ya estaba entrando al hospital.

Hola, buenas tardes que necesita- dijo la recepcionista

Buenas tarde, estoy buscando al hombre que llegó herido hace unos minutos

Hay tercer piso, segunda puerta- dijo la mujer muy amable

Oh gracias-kate entro rápidamente al ascensor.

Bueno, el paciente tuvo una lesión en la cabeza, ya se le realizaron las respectivas curaciones, ahora solo hay que esperar que despierte, pero igualmente se encuentra un poco delicado porque perdió mucha sangre.

Gracias doctor- dijo cristina- puedo ir a verlo

Oh claro que si, adelante-abrió la puerta vio vio como aquel extraño dormía plácidamente cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama y lo miró muy detenidamente, se dio cuenta que tenia un tatuaje en el antebrazo, el cual decía Jack. Valla parece que ya sabemos tu nombre dijo la cristi para si, se acerco a el para ver mejor su rostro, en un impulso quiso besarle, pero fue interrumpido cuando dos ojos negros comenzaban a abrirse, ella se alejó rápidamente.

Pero que dolor de cabeza- Jack se tocaba la cien y abría los ojos lentamente.

Me imagino- dijo cristi.  
Jack abrió aun mas los ojos y vio el lugar en donde estaba, no lo reconocía, era muy blanco  
¿estaré en el cielo? pensó pero luego miró a un lado y vio que una chica estaba con el, cual le sonrió al verlo mejor, pero aun estaba distante.

¿Quien eres?- Jack le pregunto a la chica

Oh, discúlpame mi nombre es Cristina y te encontramos con una amiga en la playa malherido por eso te trajimos al hospital- dijo ella.

Oh! ya veo- respondió Jack sentado en la cama, se volvió a tocar la cien- muchas gracias

No de nada- cristi dijo mas aliviada al ver que el ya no estaba tan serio

!toc toc!- se escuchó la puerta.

Esa debe ser kate- cristi le dijo a Jack- Adelante amiga

Kate paso adelante, de lo apresurada que estaba no tuvo tiempo de sacarse el casco, asi que rápidamente se lo sacó y dejó caer su larga cabellera sobre sus hombros, se arreglo el pelo y saludo a Jack.

Hola- dijo la chica amistosamente, pero su cara cambio, al ver que ese hombre estaba Blanco y la miraba incrédulo.

¿Tu?- dijo Jack amplia mente sorprendido.

¿Que se conocen?- dijo cristina frunciendo el ceño.

To be continued...


	4. Capitulo 4

¿Me conoces?- kate le preguntó interesada en la respuesta de aquel hombre. Jack quedo impresionado al ver aquella chica, era segunda vez que le pasaba, esa mujer también era igual a Elizabeth, solo que tenia el cabello castaño, pero tenia ese mismo brillo en los ojos que su Lizzie, !Me estaré volviendo loco!, !¿que la veo en todos lados?!. Bueno eso no importa ahora solo debo hacer que ellas no se den cuenta de mi extraña conducta.

¿Quien soy?- dijo Jack intentando que creyeran su amnesia

Oh! Perdió la memoria-dijo cristina y se hacerco para darle un abrazo, Jack intento zafarse pero no pudo, parecia un peluche nuevo para una niña pequeña- no te preocupes te quedaras con nosotros, verdad kate.

No! osea-Kate tomo rapidamente el brazo de cristi y la alejo de Jack- Cristi es un desconocido, como sabemos que dice la verdad

No vez lo desorientado que está, ademas no parece peligroso, y es tan lindo, ya kate di que si, porfavor, ¿por mi?- dijo cristi con la voz mas tierna que pudo exibir

Esta bien, pero solo hasta que recupere la memoria ¿esta claro?- dijo mirandolos a los dos

Gracias Kate de verdad, bueno voy a buscar un café, ¿me acompañas?

No gracias yo me quedo con el un momento.

Yo quiero un poco de Ron porfavor -agrego Jack muy amablemente, pero se arrepintió al ver la cara de las chicas quienes lo miraban asombradas. Quizas en el futuro no habia ron, ¿Oh tendria que vivir sin ron tambien? quizas ubiera sido mejor el infierno.

¿Hablas encerio?- dijo Kate riendose

Jajajaja es todo un bromista nuestro nuevo amigo- cristi agregó saliendo de la habitacion

Ha si era una broma- dijo un poco avergonzado.

Bueno, mi nombre es katerine Jones y tu recuedas el tuyo?- dijo muy amable la chica

¿Jones? se dijo Jack para si, y si esto era una ilusion, hay que ago, Jack estaba un poco preocupado por todo lo recientemente ocurrido.

En la verdad no lo recuerdo, pero estoy un poco desorientado, ¿me puedes decir donde estoy?-dijo Jack y ver si le podia sacar esa informacion a la chica.

Estas en un Hospital- kate le respondio rapidamente

Si eso ya lo se pero, en que ciudad estoy, que año es este, es que de verdad no recuerdo nada - agrego colocando la cara mas triste que podia inventar.

Valla parece que el golpe fue fuerte, bueno estas en londres, este es el año 2012 y son las 11 de la noche, nose que mas puedo decirte.

¿2013? valla que me mandó lejos dijo Jack para sus adentros, en londres, porque me envio a londres, y porque me tengo que encontrar con una chica que es igual a lizzie y que se apallida Jones, todo esto esa muy confuso.

Oh! valla hay nose que decir -Jack se acercó a la chica- me pudes decir donde está el baño- terminó la frase

Oh,si claro en esta puerta-dijo indicandole una puerta que habia al interior de la habitacion- ¿te ayudo a levantarte?- kate le pregunto viendo que a Jack le costaba un poco bajar de la cama- creo que no me vendria mal un poco de ayuda- dijo sonriendole-

Oh cuidado con el suero-kate le dijo señalandole la aguja que tenia en el brazo- Jack lo miro extrañado, pero no dijo nada que pudiera sonar raro, ademas el famoso suero no le molestaba.-gracias ahora puedo solo- y Kate lo soltó y vio como Jack se alejaba de la cama he iba camino a la puerta, pero vio que iba con solo una bata la que dejaba al descubierto toda la parte tracera de el. Kate se avergonzó y miró a otro lado, y El finalmente cerró la puerta.

Jack se afirmó en la puerta apoyando su cabeza tambien, y dirigió su mirada al frente y se miró y volvio a dirigir la mirada al suelo, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo y volvio a mirarse al espejo y quedo mas impresionado al ver lo que veia. si era el, pero sin barba, sin trensas con el pelo corto y muy sedoso, se toco el pelo paraver si era cierto, miró sus dientes, y se alivió al ver que los de oro seguian en su lugar, pero era tan extraño verse ahora era como si no fuera el, ahora miraba su cuerpo, sus tatuajes seguian hay intactos, pero la P ya no estaba al igual que las balas, no tenia ninguna sola cicatriz, -bueno algo bueno que saque de esto- penso.

Elizabeth- Gritó Will- pero ninguna respuesta se escuchó

Quizas esté en la cabina del capitan-dijo barbosa muy sonriente

No lo creo -acató will mirandolo asesinamente

Y que aré ahora, todo estó no sirvió de nada- dijo Lizzie muy apenada sentandose en el escritorio- de nada- y le dio un golpe a la mesa

Morgana la miraba, y no sabia que decirle, ¿que no se preocupara? no podria decirle eso ella lo amaba, ¿que voverá pronto? no, mentirle no es una buena opcion, ¿que el igual la amaba? no eso no le correspondia decircelo, y quizas con eso, quedaria peor.

Vuelvo luego -dijo morgana cerrando la puerta y dejando a Lizzie sola-

Esto no es justo, ¿Porque?¿Porque?- las lagrimas caian rapidamente por sus mejillas, en un ataque de ira lanzó todo lo que habia en la mesa, pero luego se dio cuenta que entre los papeles que cayeron al suelo, habia caido un sombrero, !Su sombrero!, ella se arodilló a recogerlo, pero no tenia fuerzas,asi que se quedó hay abrazando lo unico que le habia quedado de el, sus ojos estan rojos de tanto llorar, su mirada se dirigió al escritorio, y vio que en uno de los cajones habia una botella de ron, ella lo tomó para sacarlo, pero se dió cuenta que el cajón habia quedado atascado, asi que comenzó hacer fuerza para sacar la botella, cuando se dio cuenta la el cajo se dirigía de golpe a ella, pero fue mas rapida y logro tomarlo antes de que la golpeara, descorchó la botella y bebio un poco de ella, probar ese licor en cierto modo era como probar como sus labios nuevamente, tan embriagadores, he incluso ms que el mismo ron.

Cuando las lagrimas habias sesado al igual que los sollozos, vio el cajon que tenia en sus piernas y vio que en su interior habia un papel, lo tomo y vio que decia -_Para Lizzie_- Ella se sorprendió y desdoblo la hoja rapidamente.

**_ Bueno si estas leyendo esto es porque ya encontraste el perla, te felicito, pero tambien significa que yo no estoy. Bueno lamentablemente no puedo volver porque ya me encuentro en otro lugar muy lejos de ay, y tu y yo sabemos que eso es lo mejor para todos. Pero antes quiero decirte todas las cosas que no alcanzé a decirte antes._**

**_Primero que nada no quiero que pienses que yo te odio o algo por el estilo, por lo que pasó, tu sabes que yo nunca podria odiarte, me quemaste el ron y lo superé, morí y tambien lo superaré, pero tu no me mataste y metetelo bien en la cabeza, porque, yo quize morir, porque me solté ¿sabias?, asi que, nada de sentirse culpable._**

**_Como premio a tus logros quiero dejarte, lo mas preciado que tengo, y se que lo nesecitarás contigo en la nueva vida que tengas, te entrego la libertad, bueno eso es algo que ya alcanzaste por ti misma al darte cuenta que los dos eramos iguales, piratas, asi que por lo buen pirata que eres quiero que el perla sea solo tuyo, y se que lo cuidaras con tanto amor como lo hice yo. _**

**_Mi pequeña Lizzie, es tan complicado para mi esta despedida como no te lo imaginas, extraño esos ojos avellana que me miraban tan enojada aveces, que me hacian salir de mis casillas,con ganas de estrangularte, pero a la vez con ganas de que nada ni nadie te isiera daño._**

**_Yo siempre vi al amor como algo para los debiles que si el enemigo conocia tu vulnerabilidad,_**

**_estabas perdido, por lo mismo yo me prive a mi mismo de ese sentimiento, pero todo salio mal, ya que en tus manos cai, haciendo que tuvieras el control completo sobre mi. No sabes cuantas noches yo me desvelé,no sabes cuantas noches contigo soñé, todas las veces que yo te necesité. _**

**_Norrington tenia razon yo te queria completa para mi, pero al final no fui capaz de decirte antes todo esto por miedo a que no fuera mutuo, pero ya me da igual, yo solo tenia que decirtelo, para no reprocharme despues por no haberlo hecho, pero quizas nunca llegaras a ver esta carta, asi que eso quedara para el destino, si este quiere que lo sepas muy bien porque Amarte es lo mejor que me pudo suceder. _**

**_Pdt: en el cajon donde estaba en sobre, te dejé mi pieza de ocho, por si en alguna oportunidad llegaras a necesitarlo. Adios hasta siempre._**

**_Capitan Jack Sparrow_**

Elizabeth comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, el sonido de sus llantos eran tan desgarradores, era como si estuvieran torturandola.

Tenia la mirada perdida, mirando aquel colgante el cual era la pieza de ocho, en sus manos. La voz no le salia pero lo unico que dijo en un susurro fue. Yo tambien te amo.

Will se encontraba bajando hacia la cabina del capitan, pensar en la idea que los dos estaban juntos le oprimia tanto el corazon. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con una mujer que estaba esperando afuera de la puerta de la cabina de Jack, era muy hermosa de cabellos rojos y un traje de pirata, pero ¿que hacia hay?.

¿Tu quien eres?- Will preguntó a morgana la cual no se habia percatado de la presencia de el. Valla alguien que por fin me ve -dijo asombrada- Que acaso eres invisible o algo así -Respondió will amistosamente-

Algo así-corroboró ella

¿Has visto a una joven rubia por aquí?- Quiso preguntarle por si acaso-

Si esta en la cabina principal- morgana le contestó, pero quizas no debio haberlo dicho porque aquel hombre puso una cara muy triste, al escuchar aquella respuesta-

Esta con el-will dijo cabizbajo-

No, no lo está, pero hay que dejarla sola un momento ella luego les explicará-morgana dijo indicandole las escaleras para que subieran.

¡Hay Jack porque me dices esto tan tarde, ahora que no podremos estar juntos!-lizzie decia abrazandose asi misma- Pero ya es inveitable. No te preocupes Jack, yo cuidare de nuestro barco, como si fueras tu mismo.

Elizabeth se levantó, se secó las lagrimas, tomó el sombrero de Jack y se lo colocó en la cabeza y guardó la pieza de ocho, guardó en un libró la carta y se dirigió a la cubierta.

Al llegar los vio a todos sin saber que hacer y morgana en su forma real la cual al ver a elizabeth se transformó nuevamente. todos quedaron sorprenidos ante lo que sus ojos veian que aquella mujer se transformaba en su muerto capitan.

Capitan? -gibbs lo miraba incredulo

No -dijo morgana- pero eso no es lo importante, su capitan

Su capitan si está, esa soy yo -dijo elizabeth mirando a su tripulacion -ahora que Jack se ha ido, a otra vida el me ha dejado el perla ami, así que el que se oponga a mi mandato puede retirarse !AHORA DE MI NAVE! -gritó tan enojada que isieron que todos se asutarán. Morgana lo miraba impresionada pero a la vez orgullosa de ella, ahora debia ser fuerte y superar la partida de su amado,por eso decidió ayudarla-

Eso es cierto, su antigo capitan me izo saber de eso, así que mas les vale que obedescan a su capitana.

Will la miraba asombrado en un principio, al verla tan derrotada cuando llegaba a la cabina y despues tan llena de rabia dicendo acerca de ¿SU BARCO?. así que Jack le dejó el perla a ella, cierta parte de el se lo imaginaba, despues de verlos besarse ya nada le impresionaba, pero el se ha ¿ido? osea no estarian nunca juntos, so lo aliviaba un poco y a que podria reconquistar a su Elizabeth, ya que sabia que lo que habia entre ellos, era mas fuerte, que ese pirata entrometido, el cual siempre queria ser el heroe para ella, y ahora el no estaria nunca mas entre ellos.

Morgana puedes ayudarnos ¿para llevar el parla al mar?

Por supuesto, los acompañaré hasta que puedan salir de aquí-

to be Continued...


	5. Capitulo 5

Jack se encontraba aun en cama, pero esta vez ya estaba solo, sin kate y cristina, todo lo que estaba viviendo parecia un mal sueño o una pesadilla de la cual queria despertarse rapido. 2012 morgana me mandó mas lejos de lo que pensé y aparte de eso me encuentro con una mujer igual a Lizzie. Pero no era ella -Como me gustaria que encontraras el perla, para que no sientas que te odio, sino todo lo contrario -decia cabizbajo-, aunque quizas lo que ize no estuvo bien, pero que mas da ya lo ize y no puedo cambiarlo- aunque una parte de el no pensaba hacerlo. Hola -cristi dijo muy animosamente entrando a la habitacion- Ya es hora ¿Hora de que?-Jack le pregunto un poco confundido. De irnos una semana ya es mucho tiempo en un hospital, asi que te traje tu ropa con la que venias lavada por supuesto. Jack pensaba ver sus botas sus efectos con ellas pero no, en cambio habia una camisa blanca, unos jeans negros con resgaduras en la rodillas, y unos bototos negros. Gracias, ¿ahora puedo cambiarme porfavor cristina? -Jack le pidió amablemente O si claro-dijo ella pero no se movió ningun centimetro de donde estaba. He... voy al baño -dijo el pensando que ella saldría de la habaitacion- Si anda -dijo cristi un poco desilucionada pensando que el se cambiaria en frente de ella- Jack ya estaba listo,se miraba nuevamente al espejo, ya casi no recordaba su antiguo aspecto. Quizas poco a poco se olvidaria del pasado, bueno, todo, salvo a ella, ya que la tendria presente siempre al ver a esa chica que era indetica a Lizzie, pero no era ella.

To be Continued...


End file.
